Feature detection can enable a manufacture process to be automated. A robot may include a visual detection system which identifies a feature on a component. For example, by detecting a bolt, the robot can attach a nut onto the bolt in order to fasten two components together. Using a robot to perform the manufacture process may have several advantages. For example, a robot may be able to fit in confined or congested areas where a human could not. Moreover, the robot can work in areas that would otherwise be hazardous for a human. Thus, using a visual detection system to perform feature detection may permit a robot to perform a process that would otherwise be impossible or extremely difficult for a human to perform.